Occurrence
by eeler
Summary: It wasn't unusual when ex-girlfriends came to visit; in fact, it was a natural occurrence. ... At least for these two. OC/OC, OC/Kise [One-shot]


**Occurrence**  
by eeler

()

I pulled out my umbrella from my bag, sighing as I looked to the sky. I was at least thankful that the rain wasn't heavy, but the sudden onslaught of wind made me shiver. I listened to the pitter-patter of rain, opening my umbrella as I shielded myself from the cold droplets.

Ryouta was stuck in practice, unfortunately. Unlike soccer, which was an outdoor sport, the basketball club had no reason to postpone practice. My lips quirked into a smile as I remembered Ryouta whining to me not too long ago.

_('I can't believe you're leaving without me!' He adopted a hurt look, mock-crying as he wrapped me in an embrace._

'_Sorry, Ryouta,' I had said, laughing a little, throwing my arms around his torso. 'You're lucky you get to practice. I'm not so lucky, playing in a field and all.'_

'_But you guys don't leave matches even when it rains!'_

'_In_games_. This is practice. Besides, coach is not here.' I smiled, stepping back. I picked up my bag from my desk, holding it by the straps. 'Guess I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, Ryouta.'_

'_You're mean,' he pouted. I looked apologetic as I walked towards the door.)_

Before Ryouta could whine even more, however, Kasamatsu-sempai burst through the back door, giving Ryouta no chance to escape. As usual, the basketball captain shouted at poor Ryouta, threatening to kick him if he attempted to skip practice.

(_'But I never skip, Kasamatsu-sempai!' Ryouta whined, his cries growing louder as he realized I had already left. I snickered at his plight.)_

As I left the building, the 'plop' of rain against the umbrella likening to a murmur as I treaded on, I listed off the things that I had yet to do. "The History project, the English assignment… Oh, I should also read that training regimen coach gave us…"

I barely noticed that I had already reached the school's gates. I lifted my umbrella a bit, and was surprised to see who was waiting for me.

"… Meister," Aria Arata greeted, stepping forward, her umbrella in one hand, and her bag in another. She dipped her head slightly.

"Arata," I finally said after a moment's pause. I smiled a little, eyeing her uniform. "Touou… What are you doing here, all the way from Tokyo?"

My tone was amicable, yet firm. Kaijou was in Kanagawa. What business did she have here?

Arata finally smiled, looking me straight in the eye. She opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped herself, as she noticed the absence of a certain boisterous blond. "Kise-kun?" Her voice, however, was curious and melodious.

I kept my smile. "Practice," was my curt reply.

She seemed to sense my discomfort, because she shook her head rapidly, going red in the face. "Uhm, er, that's not what I'm here for," she said. "I was… I was waiting for you, Meister."

This I had to raise my eyebrow to. I tried my hardest not to sound too incredulous. "Me?"

"Yeah," she said. She gestured to the road ahead. "Shall we? I heard from Tetsu-nii that you live in Tokyo… near Midorima-kun…"

I was taken aback by the mention of the green-haired, Oha Asa-loving, sharp shooter. "Ah," was the smartest thing I could think to say. We started walking, side-by-side, but not too close that our umbrellas would touch. Despite the rain, it was not an unpleasant sensation. It was better to walk home with a friend (I suppose we were that, if not acquaintances) than to walk home alone. The silence we shared was broken when I heard Arata give a giggle.

"Speaking of which, weren't you close to him? Midorima-kun, I mean."

I jutted my lower lip out, thinking of how I would answer. "However you wanna call it. Midorima was my science partner."

"Ah," Arata said with a titter. She shouldered the straps of her bag, raising her fist to her mouth. She continued to quietly giggle, and I had to smile.

"Why?"

"It's nothing. He seems to like you," she admitted.

I was quick to shoot that down. "Impossible," I said, my expression serious. "Everyone knows he's married to Oha Asa. And his lucky items are his children."

Arata's giggle turned into full-blown laughter. "A— A-Ahahaha!" She clutched her stomach, looking as if she would double over any minute. "T-That's so ridiculous but true!"

I smirked. I wasn't entirely joking, though. It was too ridiculous of a statement, but to everybody who knew him, it might as well _be_ the truth.

(_'You're a Pisces, Meister,' Midorima mentioned offhandedly, holding the day's lucky item in one hand. He pushed his glasses up with the other, narrowed eyes peering at me from behind the lenses. 'Pisces are best compatible with Cancer. Your lucky item for today is a sticker book.'_

_He handed me a small sticker book, with a generic anime girl with long brown hair on the cover. )_

"Midorima…" I started. I gulped down the knot in my throat. "I don't really have an opinion on him. He's odd, sure, but he knows how to get things done. He doesn't like it when people talk his ear off; maybe that's why we got along.

"He's my friend, nothing more."

"Oh," Arata said.

"Is this the reason why you came to see me?" I peered at her from the corner of my eye. The girl was deep in thought, staring at the road before her.

"It's not my business who Midorima likes," I continued, brushing my hair from my face. "I don't know why people make such a big deal out of it. Apparently when you're seen with another boy, you're automatically lovers."

That caught her attention. "You're right," she said, laughing. "It's silly, isn't it? People assume things as to how they perceive it, whether or not it's actually true."

"Right." I nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted to clarify that matter. I don't want to be one of those people who assume…"

Arata paused. I turn around, looking at her, wondering why she had stopped walking. "Arata?"

She fiddled with her umbrella, biting her lip. She looked anywhere but at me. "Satsuki told me… Oh, that's Momoi. You remember her, right? Pink hair?"

Satsuki Momoi. Of course. She was the Generation of Miracle's manager in Teikou. I hummed in acknowledgement. I waited for Arata to continue.

"Well, she told me…" Arata bit her lip once again. The sound of rain hitting the pavement gave the silence between us a little bit of comfort. "She told me… You were Kise-kun's girl."

Rain seemed to be my only reply. Arata shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"I've seen you… before. At the practice game between Seirin and Kaijou. You seemed really close," she said.

_(Aria was watching from the entrance of the gym, a towel in her hand and a water bottle in another. She had been absolutely delirious that her brother's team, Seirin, had won against Kaijou. It was something to be proud of, even if it was a practice game._

"_Tetsu-nii," she said, jogging to where her brother was. Kuroko looked up, a smile slipping onto his normally expressionless face._

"_Aria," he replied, taking the towel and water bottle she offered. He placed the towel over his shoulder, then opened the bottle, guzzling down water._

"_I watched you guys. You were so amazing!"_

"_Thank you," Kuroko said, taking another swig. He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Although, Kagami-kun and the sempai are also amazing."_

"_So, I was—"_

"_Geez!"_

_Aria blinked, looking to where the sound originated from. She found herself staring at the sight._

"_I'm sorry, Ryouta," was the quiet reply of the blonde girl standing before Kise. She had her back facing Aria, so she couldn't really see her face. Before she could wonder who the blonde was, Kuroko interjected for her._

"_Meister-san was Midorima-kun's classmate in year two."_

"_You didn't see my finishing move!" Kise's whine reached her ears, turning her attention to the couple yet again. She heard Meister laugh._

"_But they beat you, Ryouta," she said._

"_T-That's so mean…!"_

"_Kuroko, we're heading to the lockers to change," Kagami stated from behind Aria. The girl jumped up at his booming voice. Kuroko briefly saw her reaction, but fully focused on Kagami._

"_Alright," he said. He turned to Aria._

_She shook her hands in front of her. "D-Don't worry about it," she replied, still a bit shaken. She breathed out a sigh, Kuroko merely nodding. Watching as the Seirin duo follow their sempai, Aria's attention was shifted once again to Kise and Meister._

_She ignored the tight feeling in her chest.)_

Arata looked away.

"Ahh," I said, noticing the expression that crossed her face, but decided not to comment on it. "I barely saw the conclusion, though. I was running our homeroom adviser some errands."

"Oh, so you two are classmates?" Arata tilted her head to the side.

"Yup. I knew him from Teikou, of course. I help him with his homework."

She giggled. "Kise-kun is hopeless with school work."

I smiled, at least thankful that the awkward had had dissipated, even a little bit.

"I don't know about being 'Kise-kun's girl,' however…" I lifted my umbrella to get a better view of Arata. This time she was looking at me, waiting for my next words. "I mean, I didn't really give it much thought. Ryouta is a good friend of mine."

"Do you like him?" She tilted her head once again.

"I do," I immediately replied, taking her aback. "I… It's complicated."

It was complicated because I didn't understand how I felt myself. True, I liked Ryouta. I just didn't know which line to cross.

I felt a little uncomfortable talking about this matter, because I didn't know what Arata was going to do next. I was aware that she and Ryouta had been going out previously in Teikou, but had broken up because of reasons.

I didn't sense a vindictive air from her, however. She was, in all honesty, just curious.

"… Does it bother you?" I very quietly and slowly asked. Arata's eyes widened at my words, as if realizing my intention. "It's no secret you two were lovers. Is that why you came to meet me?" My words came shooting out, one after another. I could barely stop myself from talking any further.

"I have to know. You have to be honest with me. Are you here because of closure? Are you going to spite me?"

"That's not—"

"It makes sense," I muttered, walking around in circles. "It makes a lot of sense. You had to know… It makes sense, but I understand… I…" My incessant garbling was beginning to freak Arata out.

"M-Meister!" Her cry was shrill, stopping me dead in my tracks. I looked at her, wide-eyed. "I-It's not that. I'm not here to make trouble. I just… I just wanted to know. I was curious.

"It's just… Kise-kun and I didn't work out, because of… Well, I don't really know. I guess," she giggled sadly, relishing in an inside joke. "I guess it was just_complicated_."

She continued, "Kise-kun… is a great guy, but he really isn't the one for me. Our personalities didn't fit together. He doesn't like it when people cage him." Arata played with the straps of her bag. "He thought I was being too serious. Apart from that, things happened… with him. And the basketball club."

I was vaguely reminded of the time the Generation of Miracles captain, Seijuurou Akashi, talked to me in our last year in Teikou. It wasn't like during our freshman year, when he was at least amiable, pleasant to talk to. That last conversation I had with him had me feeling like a trapped animal. It felt as if I was being talked down to. Somewhere in the middle of our Teikou days, things had changed not only with Akashi, but with the rest of the Miracles, too.

"We… Everything just drifted apart," Arata said, shrugging. "So did we."

I was surprised Arata was willing to say all these things to me. It didn't really look as if she was hurt by recalling everything. Somehow, time had healed her wounds.

"Kise-kun has his own life, and I have mine. Things may have ended between us, but we're still friends."

I nodded. "Yes, Ryouta has spoken of you once." I then scrunched up my nose. "Though, it was more of Kuroko, to be honest."

"Pfft! Typical," she said, sniggering. It was no secret that Ryouta was a Kuroko fanboy. I felt pity whenever Kuroko would ignore or pretend as if Ryouta didn't exist. Which was a little ironic, on the Phantom Sixth Man's part.

"I'm glad you can share these with me. Exes aren't always as friendly as you."

"Ah." Arata laughed. "I don't know. It was sort of pretty mutual anyway. Our break up. It hurt, but not so much. Besides, I now like somebody else…" She said the last part as a whisper, but I still caught it. A smile crept onto my face, but as per usual, I didn't comment on it.

The rain had waned. I shifted my umbrella, looking towards the sky. "You're a nice person, Arata. I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

"It's fine…"

I closed my umbrella, and Arata did the same shortly after. "No, really. It's quite sweet. You went all the way here just to tell me this," I said, teasing her. "If you were a guy, I'd totally date you."

"That's…!" She spluttered, almost dropping her bag. "Meister, that's…!"

I laughed, turning around and walking once more. Breaking out of her stupor, she realized I was almost half a block away. "Wha—wait!"

The sound of footsteps grew louder, and for her sake, I slowed down my pace. Catching up beside me, she choked out a barely audible "you walk so fast!" and I only laughed again in response.

()

**Author's Notes:**

I wrote this story based on an RP I did. It's a slight backstory that I wrote for my girlfriend regarding our OCs. I hope you liked reading!


End file.
